my one shot stories
by misari kaito
Summary: good.a bunch of one shot stories and if you like them i will make them into actual stories
1. Chapter 1

Outside my window I see a lake the glimmers in the sunlight.

I also see kids playing a game that looks like fun.

I see a forest that looks to be full of life.

All the flowers look really nice and pretty and they smell great.

All the animals outside look like there full of energy and high spirited.

The sunset outside looks so beautiful you could just sit outside and watch it for hours on end.

The lake looks like its dancing with every little wave it gets.

The trees dance lightly in the wind as they sway back and forth with their branches.

And the humming birds look so peaceful by the feeder it gives off a sort of calm when you watch them.

All the birds gather to eat from the bird feeder and then leave to go somewhere else.

The fire dances with the wind going one way and then the other its almost like its talking to the wind.

The gentle breeze from the wind brings a refreshing calm to it.

The peaceful sounds of the wildlife take with them the spirit of the wind.

All of the children pack up their game and take with them the scent of day.

And as I watched the sky turn black with the little stars in the sky I thought I looks so pretty you could almost touch them.

And the moon comes out and shines so brightly on the ground that once held the children's game and shines over all the grass.

And as the moon shines over everything the lake starts to calm and brings a end to its dancing that it was doing before.

Once the lake stopped its dancing the children go outside and play a different game that they called kick the can.

One by one the each put a foot in the middle to decide who would be it first and to decide who would hide.

The forest that was once full of life looked like a distant dream.

And as I lay on the ground I watch all the night time creatures come out.

I watched as the creatures played and as they would run around thinking tomorrows another day full of life.

I watched the kids play their game and it looked to me like it was like cat and mouse because of that one would have to find one then another would free the one that the cat got


	2. Chapter 2

And as I look toward the sky I watch the stars and I wish on the shooting stars wishing that today would never die.

And as the night ended and the day became a new I looked at the sky once full of shooting stars and regular stars to the sky full of the sun and the clouds.

I watched as the lake slowly came back to life with its dance.

And I watched as the kids began to play bocce ball.

And I thought to myself its slowly coming back to life as the forest had come back into focus and was back to being full of life.

THE END


	3. Chapter 3

Fire

I watched the candle dance with its little fire on the wick and began to think what would have happened if I hadn't done what I did do.

I began to think what would have happened if I hadn't decided to become a vampire would my life have been any different then it is right now.

Before I had no friends and now I had some names are Mariah and their Ashley.

I watched as the snow slowly fell to the ground like little drops of rain did.

Though both my friends were humans and they didn't know I was a vampire I still thought if I was still human maybe I still would have met them.

As I walked outside I noticed the tint of blue and the little bit of white the snow was.

I walked over to Mariah and Ashley and began to make a snowman with them that seemed like it would come to life at any second if it could.

I noticed all the colors around me and I thought it's so nice out here almost like it was a different world that was better then the vampire life I lived.

I thought that it would be better even as a vampire I knew that it was better then living forever and that everyday to them there's a new adventure around every corner.

As I played with my 2 friends I thought even if I wasn't a vampire I would have met them.

All of a sudden while I was playing with them I got thirst so I ran inside and drank some blood and that brought me back that the fact was that I was a vampire.

Even though I could play with my friends I knew I would eventually get thirsty and may accidently bite them but that did not get me down long.

I walked into the village with Mariah and Ashley and we watched a band a song that sounded sad and as we walked by we stopped at a restraunt to eat.

When we finish eating I walk them back home and look in the window to the fire dancing in fireplace in the house I watched as the music on the computer screen danced in tune with the fire.

I looked as Mariah and Ashley danced with the family and thought I wish I had a family even though I knew no family would accept me for long due being a vampire and due to my mom and dad dying by another vampire.

I walk home and into my house and sit in it not falling asleep and not ever getting sleep except during the day for a bit.

I started reading books that I had stacked in the house and then finished reading them by morning.

I fell asleep when daylight hit and then woke up in the afternoon and looked outside the window and looked at the forest that now looked like a winter wonderland.

I go outside and climb up the tree and look at the view of the village, forest and all around me and it seemed to me like it was a beautiful view from way up high.

I jump down and go skiing with Ashley and Mariah till late night and I take them home and then I jump back up to the tree and watch the sunset and think it's so pretty.

I walk inside and start playing the piano and start to memorize the keys.

I stay up in the tree and then watch the unbelievable sunrise.

After a while I jump down and see a vampire after Mariah and Ashley and run after them.

After a couple minutes the vampires gone and Mariah and Ashley are sitting there in shock of what I did and ask are you a vampire.

I nod as I look at the ground and turn around about to walk away from the ones I called my best friends from the ones I wanted to have as friends forever.

Just as I was about to walk away Mariah grabs my hand and her and Ashley hug me and say that's really cool were not going to let you out of our lives we want to be friends with you to.


End file.
